


Tied

by UtahRaptor



Series: Stress Heats [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, implied pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtahRaptor/pseuds/UtahRaptor
Summary: The first time Alec and Magnus tie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the first installment! They give me life.
> 
> This particular installment was a bitch! I went through 4.5 drafts before getting this typed (I accidentally deleted 3ish paragraphs the first time I tried to type it). I'm still not completely happy with it but here you go. Also, since there were so many drafts I apologize if there's any wonky mistakes that I didn't catch.
> 
> Ps - it's my head cannon that Magnus calls Alec 'pet' so that crops up a lot.

“You need to relax, pet.” Magnus walked over to the sofa Alec was slumped on and handed him a drink; a fruity cocktail that Alec actually enjoyed. The omega was so tense lately that his shoulders felt like rocks when Magnus touched them.

“I can’t. Not with everything that’s been going on, Jace living here, and Max’s rune ceremony. I can’t imagine how stressed you are, planning the party. Thank you for that, by the way.” Alec rambled.

“Alexander, you don’t have to keep thanking me. Planning a shadowhunter party is a bit more stressful than one of my normal parties but party planning is a stress I enjoy. I asked Jace to find shelter for the night. Let me help you relax – a hot bath, a massage, sex if you want, or we can go to bed and cuddle.” Magnus, leaning over the back of the couch, carded his fingers through Alec’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. The omega tipped his head back with a moan. His moan was almost a purr but not quite. Magnus hadn’t managed to get Alec to purr for him yet.

“That sounds amazing. That feels amazing. You’re amazing.” Alec pressed harder into the alpha’s hand. Magnus kissed his jaw and trailed his lips down the younger man’s neck.

“Shall I run the bath, darling?” The alpha purred in his ear.

“Are you joining me?” Alec turned towards the alpha, casually brushing their cheeks together, sharing their scents.

“Of course, pet.” Magnus caught his lips in a deep kiss, one hand curled loosely around the omega’s pale neck. Alec shivered and broke the kiss, his pupils so wide the hazel of his iris was almost gone.

“Can we skip to step three?” He asked.

Magnus deliberately rubbed his facial scent glands against Alec’s exposed skin, marking the omega very clearly as his. “We could, but anticipation makes the release so much better, so much more intense. What do you say, Alexander?” Magnus ran his tongue up the deflect rune on Alec’s neck. “Want to build the anticipation with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Their bath turned into a shower, which was less sexy than Magnus planned but the alpha was fine with it, he could adapt. When they made it into the bathroom, after a long make out on the sofa, Alec admitted that he didn’t care for baths. The omega never felt all the way clean and he didn’t really understand the idea of soaking in the tub. It seemed like a waste of water to him.

The omega had allowed the alpha to wash him, enjoying the alpha’s hands on his body. Alec shyly washed the warlock in return. There was a difference between nudity for sex and nudity for bathing. This was a different kind of intimacy, one that was still new to Alec.

Magnus dried himself with a quick flick of his fingers and grabbed a fluffy towel. He held out a hand to the omega. Alec rolled his eyes fondly, but grinned and took his hand. Once both of the shadowhunter’s feet were on the bathmat the warlock wrapped him in the towel. He used magic to fluff and dry the omega’s hair and the towel to gently buff Alec dry. When he was done, he was on his knees at the omega’s feet.

“Hey,” Alec said softly and touched Magnus’ cheek. Magnus tilted his head back to look up at Alec, exposing his throat.

Before Magnus, no alpha had willingly submitted to Alec in such a way. Differ to and respect him as head of the Institute, yes, but not openly submit to him. Before Magnus, the only alphas Alec had submit to was his mother, first as his familial alpha when he was a child, and later in an effort to prove he was a good son; and once to Jace. That had been weird. In a way, it had been like he’d submitted to himself, yet at the same time, not. Their parabatai bond did strange things to them as alpha/omega, not even they fully understood how it worked. The fact that Alec was gay and Jace was straight just made it weirder. Most parabatai were of the same base and secondary genders and – as far as they knew – the same sexuality.

Alec stroked a line down Magnus’ throat and bent to kiss him. The kiss was brief and Alec followed it up with a cheek rub. Magnus leaned into the gesture. He loved that Alec marked him so freely and frequently. Facial scenting was a way of pack marking. It was done out of trust, affection, and love. Alec and his siblings marked each other this way frequently; constantly reaffirming their bonds to each other. It took a little while for Alec to scent Magnus. Their first date actually, but once they did it the first time, Alec did it multiple times a visit. Magnus never refused the gesture. He felt honored that Alec wanted to wear his scent, that Alec found comfort and reassurance in his scent.  
Magnus got to his feet and pulled Alec against him. Alec clutched at the alpha’s hips. The alpha kissed him again, nipped at his lips and teased with his tongue. Alec moaned softly. Magnus ran his hands down the omega’s strong back and playfully squeezed his ass.

“Go lay on the bed, on your belly. I’ll be there in a moment.” The omega turned to do as he was told. Magnus slapped him lightly on the ass as he walked away. In response to the glance the omega threw over his shoulder, the warlock grinned lecherously. Alec huffed, rolled his eyes, and continued to the bedroom. Once he was on the deep red satin sheets the omega flopped onto his belly, limbs stretched out like a starfish.

“Now there’s a lovely view,” Magnus rumbled from the door. From his vantage point, Alec’s spread legs acted like guides, leading the alpha’s focus to the omega’s pert, pale ass. Alec shifted, canting his hips up, not quite presenting, just enough to slip his hand down to adjust himself. After all, he didn’t want to hurt himself when he lay back down.

“Tease,” Magnus grumbled good naturedly when Alec settled his hips back on the mattress.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Alec replied. He curled his arms under his head but left his legs spread.

“Of course you don’t,” Magnus teased him right back by running his finger over the seam of the omega’s testicles and up between his cheeks. He pressed harder as his finger went over Alec’s hole, making it catch briefly causing the younger man to hum in pleasure.

“As lovely as this is,” Magnus ran his fingers over Alec’s thigh. “Giving you a massage will be slightly easier with your legs together.” The tips of Alec’s ears turned red; a sure sign he was blushing even though Magnus couldn’t see his face.

After Alec closed his legs Magnus climbed on top of his and settled on his ass. As he got comfortable on his perch he caught Alec’s eyes peeking over his shoulder, cheek still faintly pink. The alpha leaned up to kiss the patch of gently heated skin and whispered “you are lovely, Alexander” in the omega’s ear. Alec tilted his head for a proper kiss, his blush darkening, still unused to compliments.

Magnus situated Alec’s arms where he needed them and poured magically heated oil onto the pale skin beneath him. Alec groaned as the alpha got started. The nephilim’s back was a mess of knots and tension. Magnus worked diligently until all the knots relaxed and the tension slipped away. The massage had become mostly just touching and petting when Magnus heard it – a low, gentle rumble. Alec was purring! Magnus was elated but he knew better than to draw attention to the sound. Along with his sexuality, Alec had learned to suppress, hate, and hide anything and everything about his omega nature. His purr was beautiful. Magnus wanted to record it so he could listen to it for eternity. He melted against Alec’s back. That lovely rumble vibrated through Alec’s back against Magnus’ chest.

He nuzzled the omega, licked and nipped at his neck. He ran his hands over Alec’s arms to hold his hands. The alpha wanted to grind his hips against the omega but Alec hadn’t consented to sex yet.

Alec twisted under him to kiss him, still purring. As they kissed Alec pressed his hips back. Magnus moaned into the kiss and grinded his hips down. Alec pushed back harder until Magnus understood and gave him enough room to turn onto his back. Once settled, Alec tugged Magnus back down on him, fingers in his hair, legs wrapped around the alpha’s hips. He slotted their lips together, sucking lightly on the warlock’s tongue, grinding his hips up against the alpha’s erection.

Magnus reached down to stroke them both and broke the kiss. “I want to try something, if you’re willing.”

“It’s not that rimming thing is it?” Alec looked vaguely frightened. Magnus rubbed their cheeks together to reassure him.

“No, it’s not that, pet.” The alpha had brought it up once. Alec had gotten so uncomfortable after Magnus explained the act that the omega started stammering and lost his erection. They spent that evening cuddling instead. Magnus wasn’t willing to bring it up again. He would never pressure Alec for anything that would make him uncomfortable or that he wasn’t sure about. If Magnus wanted to try something new or different, he made sure to explain it to Alec and let the omega decide if he wanted to try it. If Alec said no, for any reason, Magnus wouldn’t bring it up again unless Alec indicated otherwise.

“I’d like to put this on you,” Magnus conjured a cock ring out of his dresser across the room. Alec looked at it, then at Magnus, slightly confused.

“What is it?”

“This little piece of fun, pet, is called a cock ring. If you agree to wear it, it’ll go here, around the base.” Magnus squeezed the base of Alec’s cock where the ring would go. “It’ll keep you from ejaculating until one of us removes it.”

“Am I…Am I not satisfying you?” Alec asked worriedly.

“You more than satisfy me, Alexander.” Magnus rocked his hips down hard. “This is just for fun. Get you worked up, give you an intense orgasm. It’s fine if you want to say no.”

Alec reached up, touching the ring curiously. “Okay, I’ll wear it. Kiss me again?”

“Gladly,” Magnus easily caught the omega in another kiss. He jacked Alec a few more times to ensure the nephilim was fully hard and slipped the cock ring in place.

“Does that feel alright? Not pinching?” Magnus asked.

“Feels fine,” Alec paused. “Now what?”

Magnus grinned, “now we play.” He ran his tongue up Alec’s neck. “Anything in particular tickle your fancy for the evening, pet?”

Alec shivered, tilting his head to give Magnus more room. “B-blow me?” He gasped when Magnus nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Magnus hummed, delighted, and began his descent down Alec’s body. He stopped to tease the omega’s nipples until the younger man whined.

When Magnus reached Alec’s groin he didn’t immediately go for Alec’s cock. He nipped and sucked at Alec’s hips, lower belly, and thighs. He caught Alec under the left knee, pushing up and out, causing the tendon from groin to thigh to stand out. Magnus pinned Alec’s leg and hips with his arms before sucking hard at the tendon. Alec cried out and arched before writhing like he was trying escape the suction. That was when Magnus smelled it. A hint of oily sweetness buried under the scent of arousal and Alec’s natural scent. Omega slick.

“Magnus.” Alec moaned, drawing out the alpha’s name. Magnus dipped his head lower. He wanted to confirm what his nose was telling him.

“Magnus,” his name was said in warning that time. Alec didn’t appreciate his nose that close to his hole. Magnus jerked his head up, flashing a grin at the omega, and took Alec’s cock in his mouth. He set a quick pace; dipping his head until his lips met the ring before pulling back up to suckle at the head.

Alec felt lost in the pleasure of Magnus’ mouth. At first he didn’t make the connection between the dull, achy pulse low in his pelvis and the dampness between his legs. There was something building inside him, similar to an orgasm but somehow different. Whatever it was, Alec needed more to reach it.

“Fingers! Fingers, please!” He gasped. Magnus obliged and pressed two fingers deep into the omega. He targeted Alec’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers, driving Alec wild.

Alec suddenly made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a shriek and jerked away from Magnus. When the warlock’s fingers slid free of the omega they were followed by a gush of slick flooding down the younger man’s thighs onto the sheets. Alec gasped through aftershocks, his chest heaved, body trembled.

“What the hell was that?” He panted. Even Magnus looked surprised.

“I believe that was the mythic omega squirting orgasm. I’ve never caused that before.” Magnus absently pet Alec’s trembling thigh and stuck his slick fingers in his mouth. He moaned when the sweet taste hit his tongue and again, louder, when he noticed Alec touching his very wet hole.

“You good to keep going?” Magnus asked, forcing his eyes to Alec’s face. The omega was wide eyed and flushed, still panting hard.

“Oh god yes!” Alec pulled the alpha up and rocked their hips together. Magnus groaned against Alec’s neck. He felt his knot swell very slightly in response to Alec’s scent and the slick between their bodies.

“Alexander, pet, I need you to look at me,” Magnus pulled completely away from the omega. It took a few seconds for Alec to meet his eyes, still a little pleasure drunk.

“Are you with me?” He waited for Alec to nod. “We’ll be able to tie tonight, if you want that.”

“I would like that very much, Alpha.” Alec purred and tried to kiss him. Magnus squeezed his hands but turned so Alec’s kiss landed on his cheek.

“Are you sure, Alexander?”

“Yes, Magnus. I want, I need, to know what this feels like before my heat. Please? I want to tie with you.”

“I want it too,” Magnus kissed him. “Do you want to take this off?” He touched the cock ring briefly. Alec flushed, mildly embarrassed.

“Leave it; I don’t want to come the second you’re in me.” Magnus groaned softly and pressed their foreheads together.

“Do you need anymore foreplay, prep?” He asked.

“I’m good,” Alec pressed bodily against him.

“This will be easier on you if I take you from behind.” The omega shook his head.

“I want to see you.” Magnus nodded once and urged Alec to lie back down. Alec hummed lightly as Magnus penetrated him.

“Good?” Magnus panted.

“Yeah, you can move.” Alec planted his feet flat on the mattress and braced his hands against the headboard; he was too worked up to want to go slow. Magnus was easily able to read the omega’s body language and he was glad for it. He wasn’t in the mood for slow either.

Magnus thrust hard and fast. Every fifth or sixth thrust he’d pull out slowly, linger with just the head still in Alec, and then press back in, all the way to the base, just as slow. Alec let out a high pitched whine on each of those slow, dragging thrusts. What he didn’t realize was that the alpha was gauging his body’s resistance to the knot slowly expanding at his root. The alpha was also watching for signs of pain or discomfort.

In a move Magnus wasn’t expecting, Alec suddenly flipped them so he was riding the alpha. Magnus let out a low pleased sound. Alec taking control was incredibly sexy. The omega was still pulling off the alpha’s knot. It was almost too big to keep pulling off of but he was enjoying the stretch of his hole resisting. His vocalizations were a near continuous whine of pain tinged pleasure. Magnus eventually had to force the omega’s hips down and hold him still out of fear that he might actually hurt himself. After Magnus’ knot had swollen to its full size all Alec could do was grind down desperately.

“Mag-nus! Alpha,” he begged, dragging his nails down the warlock’s chest.

“I’ve got you, pet.” He pulled the ring off the omega’s near purple cock. Alec sobbed in relief.

“B-bite me, please?” Magnus surged upright, dug his fingers into Alec’s thick hair, and jerked his head back. He sank his teeth hard into Alec’s neck, not quite drawing blood, wishing his teeth were clamped to the back of the omega’s neck in a mating bite.  
Alec came violently. His entire body quaked. His fingers clawed ragged, bloody paths down Magnus’ back. His release spattered their chests and the alpha’s throat. He clenched so tightly around the alpha warlock’s cock that Magnus was driven to orgasm as well. They shook and clung together as they came down from their highs. After a few moments Magnus summoned and orange Gatorade and a dark chocolate pretzel granola bar for Alec; the omega was still shaking.

“Are you alright, Alexander?” Alec took a few gulps of the orange drink before answering.

“I’m a little sore but otherwise fine.” He had a good reason to be sore. The bite on his neck was already so purple it was almost black. “How long will we be tied?” He asked curiously.

“Since you’re not in heat, I’d guess maybe ten minutes.” Magnus was petting and scenting Alec wherever he could reach.

“It’s different?”

“Just the duration; depending on how high your fever is, we could be tied anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's the second installment! I have one more story planned for this series, the one the name comes from ;)
> 
> Would anyone be interested in seeing more from this 'verse, not just porn?


End file.
